Cancer
In most cancers, mortality is not due to the primary tumor but rather to the derived metastases. This malignant progression is clinically defined by the appearance of metastatic cells. Tumor metastases are typically defined by a primary loss of cell adhesion and an increase of cell motility, which allows for invasive cell to leave the initial tumor site and colonize various target tissues.
Metastases are considered as a recurrent feature of uncontrolled malignant progression of cancer. During this process, tumor cells complete their malignant transformation by increasing their migratory capacity. Cancer cells can then disseminate and establish new tumor foci in far away sites. This event is termed “metastatic cascade,” which, as indicated immediately above, is marked by invasion of tissues around the tumor, venous or lymphatic intravasation, migration and establishment of new tumors in distant places of an organism that may escape from all innate defense mechanisms.
Because no efficient therapeutic options presently exist for the treatment or prevention of metastatic tumors, metastatic invasion a major cause of death worldwide. Due to the frequency of cancers diagnosed at the metastatic stage and the lack of viable therapeutic options at this stage of the disease, the development of molecules that specifically target metastatic invasion is crucial for a major breakthrough in cancer treatments.
The compounds and methods of use as described herein are consistent with numerous published reports during the last twenty years that demonstrate a link between changes in RNA alternative splicing and metastatic invasion, which has opened new avenues for therapeutic strategies.
AIDS
Certain indole derivative compounds such as ellipticine derivatives and aza-ellipticine derivatives are already known as intercalating molecules for correcting dysfunctions in gene expression, notably in DNA replication. They have been more specifically described for treating diseases such as cancer, leukemia or AIDS (see in particular patents FR 2 627 493, FR 2 645 861, FR 2 436 786).
Concerning current treatments for AIDS, the various approaches aimed at reducing viral load in patients infected by HIV utilize molecules intended to inhibit the enzymatic activity of viral reverse transcriptase or of the protease involved in virus protein maturation. Regarding reverse transcriptase inhibitors, these can be nucleosidic (NRTIs), non-nucleosidic (NNRTIs) or nucleotidic in nature. The purpose of using these compounds is to prevent a DNA copy of the retroviral genome from being produced and, consequently, from being integrated into the genome of the host cell. Protease inhibitors (PIs) interfere with the proper maturation of viral proteins and cause the production of incomplete particles with altered infectious capacities. There is another type of anti-retroviral compound used for its ability to prevent viruses from entering the cell. These entry inhibitors can be either peptides that interfere with the fusion of viral glycoproteins gp41 or gp120 with the membrane of CD4 cells or molecules that target HIV cellular co-receptors CCR5 and CXCR4. The absence of cellular proteins resembling HIV integrase has also been exploited to develop novel anti-HIV molecules that inhibit this enzymatic activity. Although a number of integrase inhibitors are in the clinical trial phase, no molecule is yet available on the market.
The intracellular splicing process consists of eliminating introns in pre-messenger RNAs to produce mature messenger RNAs that can be used by the translation mechanism of the cell (SHARP, Cell, vol. 77, p. 805-815, 1994). In the case of alternative splicing, the same precursor can be the source of messenger RNAs coding for proteins with distinct functions (BLACK, Annu. Rev. Biochem. vol. 72, p. 291-336, 2003). The precise selection of 5′ and 3′ splicing sites is thus a mechanism that generates diversity and that can lead to the regulation of gene expression according to the type of tissue or during the development of an organism. The factors involved in this selection include a family of proteins called SR, characterized by the presence of one or two RNA recognition motifs (RRM) and a domain rich in arginine and serine residues called an RS domain (MANLEY & TACKE, Genes Dev., vol. 10, p. 1569-1579, 1996). By binding to short exon or intron sequences of the pre-mRNA, called ESE (exonic splicing enhancer) or ISE (intronic splicing enhancer), SR proteins are able to activate, in a dose-dependant manner, sub-optimal splicing sites and to enable the inclusion of exons (GRAVELEY, RNA, vol. 6, p. 1197-1211, 2000). The activity of an SR protein in alternative splicing is specific insofar as the inactivation of the corresponding gene is lethal (WANG et al., Mol. Cell, vol. 7, p. 331-342, 2001).
Sequencing of the human genome and analysis of EST (expressed sequence tag) banks has revealed that 65% of genes are expressed in the form of alternatively spliced variants (EWING & GREEN, Nat. Genet., vol. 25, p. 232-234, 2000; JOHNSON et al., Science, vol. 302, p. 2141-2144, 2003). This mechanism is thus a favored target of modifications that can affect the factors involved in regulating splicing and of mutations that affect the sequences necessary for this regulation. At present, it is estimated that roughly 50% of the point mutations responsible for genetic diseases induce aberrant splicing. These mutations can interfere with splicing by inactivating or creating splicing sites, but also by modifying or generating regulating elements such as splicing enhancers or splicing silencers in a particular gene (CARTEGNI et al., Nat. Rev. Genet., vol. 3, p. 285-298, 2002; TAZI et al., TIBS, vol. 40, p. 469-478, 2005).
The strategies currently developed to correct these splicing defects rest on the use of various types of molecules (TAZI et al., cited above, 2005).
One strategy aimed at developing novel molecules to correct or eliminate abnormal splicing, for example, rests on the overexpression of proteins that interfere with this type of splicing (NISSIM-RAFINIA et al., Hum. Mol. Genet., vol. 9, p. 1771-1778, 2000; HOFINANN et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., vol. 97, p. 9618-9623, 2000).
Other strategies rest on the use of antisense oligonucleotides (SAZANI et al., Nat. Biotechnol., vol. 20, p. 1228-1233, 2002; SAZANI & KOLE, Prog. Mol. Subcell. Biol., vol. 31, p. 217-239, 2003) or of PNA (CARTEGNI et al., Nat. Struct. Biol., vol. 10, p. 120-125, 2003) enabling, respectively, the inhibition or activation of a splicing event.
Yet another strategy rests on the identification of compounds that influence the splicing efficiency of the pre-mRNA of interest (ANDREASSI et al., Hum. Mol. Genet., vol. 10, p. 2841-2849, 2001).
Lastly, a strategy based on the use of trans-splicing to replace mutant exons has been described (LIU et al., Nat. Biotechnol., vol. 20, p. 47-52, 2002).
One of the disadvantages of the developed strategies cited above to correct or eliminate abnormal splicing is their production cost. Indeed, the cost of producing antisense oligonucleotides that must be modified to improve their stability, and that of PNA molecules, is high.
Another disadvantage of the developed strategies cited above is that they require the use of expression vectors, such as, for example, for the strategy based on the use of trans-splicing.
International application WO05023255, under French priority of applications FR0310460 and FR0400973, filed by the Applicant, disclosed the use of indole derivatives to treat diseases related to the pre-messenger RNA splicing process in the cell.
Thus it was recently shown that certain indole derivatives prove particularly effective in treating metastatic cancer and in treating AIDS (BAKKOUR et al., PLoS Pathogens, vol. 3, p. 1530-1539, 2007).
However, the compounds described have a flat structure with four rings that have the disadvantage of intercalating between DNA bases and can thus lead to cellular toxicity.
Premature Aging
Premature aging may be encountered in patients suffering from various diseases and in particular from the Hutchinson-Gilford progeria syndrome (HGPS) and from the HIV infection.
Hutchinson-Gilford progeria syndrome (HGPS) is a rare genetic disorder phenotypically characterized by many features of premature aging. It is clinically characterized by postnatal growth retardation, midface hypoplasia, micrognathia, premature atherosclerosis, absence of subcutaneous fat, alopecia and generalized osteodysplasia (Khalifa, 1989—Hutchinson-Gilford progeria syndrome: report of a Libyan family and evidence of autosomal recessive inheritance. Clin. Genet. 35, 125-132.). At birth, the appearance of patients is generally normal, but by 1 year of age patients show severe growth retardation, balding and sclerodermatous skin changes. They average about 1 m in height and usually weigh less than 15 kg even as teenagers. The age at death ranges from 7 to 28 years, with a median of 13.4 years. Over 80% of deaths are due to heart attacks or congestive heart failure.
Premature aging syndrome has been observed in patients suffering from HIV infections. One mechanical pathway underlying said premature aging could be associated, as for the HGPS and as exposed beneath, with an aberrant splicing of the nuclear lamin A gene. Indeed it has recently been hypothesized that protease inhibitors against HIV also block the transformation of prelamin A into lamin A as it turned out in HGPS.
Most of the patients suffering from premature aging carry a heterozygous silent mutation that activates the use of a cryptic 5′ splice site in exon 11 of LMNA pre-mRNA. This aberrant splicing event leads to the production of a truncated protein (progerin) with a dominant negative effect which is responsible for the observed phenotype (De Sandre-Giovannoli et al., 2003—Lamin A truncation in Hutchinson-Gilford progeria. Science 300, 2055/Pendas et al., 2002a—Defective prelamin A processing and muscular and adipocyte alterations in Zmpste24 metalloproteinase-deficient mice. Nat. Genet. 31, 94-99.).
Most of the premature aging syndromes in particular associated with Hutchinson-Gilford progeria and HIV infection are due to a recurrent, de novo point mutation in LMNA exon 11: c. 1824C>T. This mutation is localized in the part of the gene specifically encoding lamin A (De Sandre-Giovannoli et al., 2003/De Sandre-Giovannoli and Levy, 2006—Altered splicing in prelamin A-associated premature aging phenotypes. Prog. Mol. Subcell. Biol. 44, 199-232). Its predicted effect is a silent amino acid change at codon 608 (p.G608G). In fact, this sequence variation is not silent as it occurs in a probable exon splicing enhancer. As a result, a cryptic splice site is activated in transcripts issued from the mutated allele, which is located 5 nucleotides upstream of the mutation.
So far, therapeutic approaches have been mainly focused on progerin which is attached to a lipid anchor (a farnesyl lipid anchor). This lipid anchor is attached to progerin by a specific cellular enzyme, protein farnesyltransferase. Experiments in mouse models suggest that farnesyltransferase inhibitors (FTIs) may have beneficial effects in humans with progeria (Fong et al., 2006—A protein farnesyltransferase inhibitor ameliorates disease in a mouse model of progeria. Science 311, 1621-1623). More recently, Nicolas Levy's team has used a combination of a statin and an aminobisphosphonate to prevent the fixation of the fatty acid to the progerin, and thus reduce its toxicity (Varela et al., 2008—Combined treatment with statins and aminobisphosphonates extends longevity in a mouse model of human premature aging. Nat. Med. 14, 767-772.).
In WO2006/081444 has been reported a method for reducing at least one cellular defect in a cell from a subject susceptible to a disease or condition characterized by farnesylation on an abnormally farnesylated form of a lamin, comprising administering to the cell a therapeutically effective dose of farnesylstransferase inhibitor.
It has been recently reported in WO2008/003864 the use of a hydroxymethylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase inhibitor and a farnesyl-pyrophosphate synthase inhibitor, or one of their associated physiologically acceptable salts, in the preparation of a composition, for use in the treatment of human or animal, pathological or nonpathological situations related to the accumulation and/or the persistence of prenylated proteins in cells, such as during progeria, restrictive dermopathy or physiological aging.
In WO 2008/115870 substituted quinoline are described, which are useful for treating cancer.
In US 2008/0161353 other substituted quinoline are disclosed as agents to treat neurological conditions.